Hudbar family
| |hider= |hidea= |house=*Hufflepuff *Slytherin |loyalty=*Hudson family *Dunbar family *Dobby *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals *British Ministry of Magic |status = Active}} Hudbar is the surname of a wizarding family. It's a unique one since it's not an official wizarding family. It was created after Joshua Dunbar and Carole Howell married after the death of their respective spouses Alice Milton and Christopher Hudson with whom each of them had children with. Finn Hudson and Brody Hudson were the children of Carole with her late husband Christopher while Patrick Dunbar and Liam Dunbar were the children of Joshua with his late wife Alice. The children of Joshua and Carole grew up together ever since they were young babies and thus it feels to them as if they are part of a real family, which is why they decided to found the Hudbar family (which is a mixture of the Hudson and Dunbar families). The Hudbars share the blood status of half-blood and pure-blood and they count their house-elf Dobby as part of the family. Only Joshua, Carole, Finn, Brody, Patrick and Finn are members of this family: their spouses and children are all part of their own "mixtures" of the families of their mother and father (or in some cases two fathers) and they don't feel as connected to the Hudbar family as these people do. It's also worth to mention that all members of the Hudbar family are all sorted into either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. In fact, Joshua is the only Slytherin in a family full of Hufflepuffs. Even though the family isn't an official wizarding family, their surname is well known within the wizarding world, especially after the First Wizarding War and when it was discovered that all children of this family were part of the Elementals and fought together to defeat the Dark Lord. The four children all got very important jobs later in life: Finn became the Minister for Magic, succeeding his uncle Garrett Douglas after being his second hand for several years, Brody became the youngest Head Auror after he had worked as an Auror following the years after the war, Patrick first was the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts before Albus Dumbledore resigned as Headmaster and was succeeded by him, and Liam started working at Hogwarts as well as Healer in the Hospital Wing. Family history Early history XO First Wizarding War The rise of the Elementals XO Service in the war XO Between the wars XO Second Wizarding War XO After the war XO Hudbar Manor Hudbar Manor''' 'is the home owned by Joshua and Carole Hudson. They live in this home with their children Finn, Patrick, Brody and Liam. The Hudbar family also has a house elf, Dobby, which is considered a full member of the family. The manor lies in the village of Little Whinging, which is located in the county of Surrey, in the southeast of England. The neighbourhood consists of a number of almost exact replications of the Dursley residence ''— row upon row of executive houses for executive people. Inviting people over is something that is considered rare within the family. Since the Hudbars have always valued their privacy, only people who are having a close relationship with (one of) the family members are allowed entrance. Not even the Minister of Magic is allowed entrance unless there is a good reason for it. Another reason why they have to keep their house so closed-off for other people is because of the fact that they are living in a Muggle neighbourhood. Skirmish at the Hudbar Manor The Skirmish at Hudbar Manor was a small but bloody skirmish of the First Wizarding War that took place in the Summer of 1995 in Hudbar Manor, located in a Muggle neighbourhood in Great Britain. The skirmish resulted in a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy since the Muggle cousins of the Hudson family were witnesses of the magic used in the battle since they were sitting on Brody Hudson his broomstick after he saw no choice but to reveal his magical powers when he was attacked by Death Eaters during his visit with his relatives. It also resulted in the Death Eaters discovering the location of the Manor, which forced Carole and Joshua Dunbar to increase and strengthen the protective wards around the house as well as asking their house elf Dobby to add more defensive measures to their property with his magic. Family members JoshuaDunbar.jpg|Joshua Dunbar Screenshot 22.jpg|Carole Dunbar Finnnhudson.jpg|Finn Hudson Brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Dunbar Liampiee.jpg|Liam Dunbar Family Tree Category:Families Category:Family Category:Wizard families